The Last Battle
by nutnlp1
Summary: COMPLETED! Post: Empty Places..My Version Of The Finale!
1. Downfall

The Last Battle  
Chapter-Downfall  
  
**Post "Empty Places"**  
  
N/A: All Buffy: The Vampire Slayer material owned by Joss Whedon and show related. Enjoy!  
Anya, Willow and what was left of the potientials were sitting inside the Summer's home. They were all quiet and thinking about what had just happened, how they all teamed up on Buffy. To be honest, they were all scared, they felt alone, naked. Buffy wasn't by there side, they were empty without her.  
  
Xander: Guys, are you sure we did the right thing? We practically put out our own flame.  
  
Anya: What are you saying?  
  
Xander: I'm saying, I think we did the wrong thing, I mean look at us, Buffy had been though thick & thin with us, we owe her some trust.  
  
Faith comes walking in from talking to Buffy outside.  
  
Faith: Your right Xand. You all stay here and I'm going to go look for her. I don't want her to be alone right now.  
  
Kennedy: What? We just stood up for what were standing for and now were giving up! What's up?  
  
Faith(looking at Dawn): Remember I'm not a leader. I'll be back later you guys, before sunrise. Just so you know I'm not taking sides.  
  
They all sat around as if waiting for something.  
  
~Faith walking the streets~  
  
Faith: Ok, if I was Buffy right now, where would I be? I think I know where.  
  
~The Bronze~  
  
(Band playing)  
  
Faith is walking through the crowd and spots Buffy sitting at a table alone, drinking.  
  
Faith: Drinking now B? I'm in.  
  
Buffy: Not really, just trying to figure out the whole 'Blowing Steam' deal.  
  
Faith: Yeah, it's real easy. See what you do is...tilt the cup over your mouth and swallow.  
  
Buffy: Always the one with the jokes.  
  
Faith: Yeah, you know me. You know there all having doubts of what went down tonight. There all preety sorry, you can see it in there faces.  
  
Buffy:......I'm not worried about that, they want you to lead, and that's important. (nearly asleep saying it)  
  
Faith: I'm not a leader, you are and always will be. I'm sorry for what I said to you, I didn't want it to end up like that. Hell no.  
  
Buffy: Your right.  
  
Faith: Yeah? About what?  
  
Buffy: This is hell.  
  
Buffy gets up out of her seat and drops her cup and walks to the middle of the dancefloor.  
  
(The Donnas-Take It Off)  
  
I'm on my second drink  
But I've had a few before  
I'm trying hard to think   
And I think that I want you on the floor  
Uh Huh, Yeah Yeah,   
Yeah, On The Floor  
  
Come on, and Take It Off!  
Take It Off, baby for me  
Take It Off, Take It Off baby for me  
  
(Music Continues)  
  
Buffy is dancing with almost everyone on the dancefloor. Buffy is cheering on the band and screaming and very drunk. Faith is looking at Buffy with a smile on her face, thinking of how much fun they were having just a few hours ago. Buffy falls to the floor in exaustion and knocks out on the floor. Faith runs over to her and gets around the circle of people staring at the motionless body.  
  
~The Band Stops~  
  
Faith: Buffy?  
  
Buffy and a couple of people from the crowd take Buffy to the nearest table and check her pulse and fan her face off. A security guard comes up to Faith and asks:  
  
"Is she O.K?"  
  
Faith: Yeah she's fine, just had to much to drink, shes a newbie.  
  
Security: Want me to call a Med?  
  
Faith: No it's fine, if she doesn't wake up too soon I'll yell for you.  
  
~Buffy wakes up in an all white scenery~  
~Her vision is blurry~  
  
A voice calls:  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, Wake Up"  
  
She looks up and sees a slightly blurry face with brown hair.  
  
Buffy(Sitting up): .....Angel...?  
  
Angel: I'm here, listen too me. Caleb is almost unstoppable , Buffy, theres only one way to defeat him and its to find his soul power and destroy it. There's only one person who can and that's you Buffy, it's always you, it always will be. Your the slayer.  
  
Buffy:...What? Where am I?  
  
Angel: Look, you don't have much time, find the soul power and destroy it.  
  
Buffy: I don't want to leave you again. Come back with me. Be with me.  
  
Angel: I'm always with you.  
  
~Buffy leans in to kiss him and when there in the middle of it, Buffy wakes up~  
  
~Blurry Vision~  
  
Faith: Buffy? Wake Up. Oh there you are.  
  
Buffy(Confused): What happened?  
  
Faith: You fell, while getting your groove on.  
  
Buffy sat up while holding her head, and blood is on her hand.  
  
Buffy: I got to go.  
  
~Buffy runs out~  
  
Faith: Wait, Buffy.  
  
~Outside The Bronze~  
  
Faith: Wait a minute B.  
  
Buffy turns around crying.  
  
Faith: They wan't me incharge, O.k. Your coming with me and they'll have to except it because I'm in charge. You'd die for them. I don't know if I would. Buffy you were born a leader.  
I need your help. I can't do this alone.  
  
Buffy: I think I've figured something out. Meet me back here tommarow night, tell knowone! Understand?   
  
Faith: Right.  
  
Buffy: You won't be alone on this.  
  
Faith: Take care of yourself B.  
  
~Buffy walks off~  
  
~The Summer's Home~  
  
Faith walks in the door and takes off her coat. She walks in the living room and Dawn is the only one awake.  
  
Faith: Can't sleep?  
  
Dawn: Just Thinking.  
  
Faith: Your sis is fine.  
  
Dawn: You talked to her?  
  
Faith: Is anyone else awake?  
  
Dawn: Just me, as far as I know.  
  
Faith: Step outside with me.  
  
~Porch~  
  
Faith: She fell and knocked her self out. She woke up eventually and acting like she was dreaming. When she woke up she whispered "What's the Soul Power?".  
  
Dawn: Do you know what that is?  
  
Faith: Nope. I'm not going to tell anyone, neither can you, Ok?  
  
Dawn: Ok, Willow might know.  
  
Faith: No, promise me Dawn, for Buffy. Between me and you?  
  
Dawn: Sure.  
  
Faith: Go get some sleep.  
  
Dawn: Thanks for telling me, I might be able to get some sleep now. Good night.  
  
Faith: Good Morning.  
  
Dawn: You might want to get some sleep yourself.  
  
Faith(Pulling out a pack of smokes): Nah, I'm good, I got a whole half-a-pack left, these should last me a while. There not good, I'm supposed to be a role-model now, but they work wonders at night.  
  
Dawn: I feel safer with you awake...kinda like when Buffy's around.  
  
Faith: I'll be here.  
  
~Dawn shuts the door~  
  
~Sun Rise~  
  
Faith is sitting in the Kitchen on top of the table with a stack of Willow's books. She is looking if she could find anything on Soul Power.  
  
Faith(Whispering): Soul Power....the source of the main evil and/or good brought from within...  
  
Faith looks up and repeats.  
  
"The source of the main evil"  
  
Willow walks in and says:  
  
"Oh, I'm glad to see someone is acually studying. Got anything on 'The First'?  
  
Faith: Nope, just browsing. So what are your plans for the Potientials today?  
  
Willow: I think there going to law-low and research today, I think there all still getting over last night.  
  
Faith: Yeah, I think we all are.  
  
Willow: What are your plans?  
  
Faith(Thinking of meeting Buffy at The Bronze): I don't got plans...I'm a last minute kind of girl.  
  
Chapter 2, coming soon......Please Review. 


	2. The Plan

The Last Battle  
  
Chapter 2-The Plan  
  
~I'm trying to stay away from past episodes, so there will be some characters that wouldn't be in here, but I'm putting them in, Hey! It's just a fanfiction, P.S: Sorry If I wonder off the sole meaning of Buffy. I haven't been watching the show for as long as most fans, but still try my best with the fics!~  
When everyone in the Summer's house got out of bed, Dawn made a quick little run to tell everyone that there was going to be a house gathering. "Living Room at 4!" she yelled into all the crowded yet empty rooms. When that time came around, everyone gathered like they were suposed to except for one. Andrew. The insides of the house were starting to look abandoned, the same as the looks on all the Potientials faces, still pondering if they made the right choice just 1 night ago.   
  
Faith: Okay, are we missing anyone?  
  
Anya: Yes, just Mrs. Fields over there.  
  
Andrew(from kitchen): Wait, don't start. I baked cookies!!!  
  
Andrew came storming through the living room, with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. After he sat them down, he was waiting for someone to grab one, but instead watched at there motionless atempts. "Cookie anyone?" he exclaimed. Willow and Kennedy looked and eachother and then both grabed one, both waiting for the other to take the first bite. Willow took the first bite and after having a sour look on her face said "...Uh..There.....good cookies...my favorite", "Have another!!!" Andrew said. "No I'm fine...I had some breakfast earlier". The rest of the gang got the hint from Willow's remarks and refused the offer of the cookies.  
  
Faith: Ok, moving on, I think tonights the night.  
  
Kennedy: ....And that night being?  
  
Anya: Oh, I know! Willow dies because she had one of those death cookies?  
  
Willow: Hey! No, I'm fine, and Hey! There not that bad, acually. Hey!  
  
Faith: No you guys, death to Caleb.  
  
Kennedy: Are you kidding? You mean death to us!  
  
Faith: Yeah, you'll die with that attitude.  
  
Anya: Faith! We just kicked out Buffy for this reason.  
  
Faith: All of you! Well, I won't be kicked out!  
  
Willow: Well, what's the plan? Should we vote?  
  
Faith: Screw the voting! Our End Of Days is almost here, we are walking on thin ice that is about to crack, if we don't do something soon, who knows what will happen. It's better to do something than to just sit her with our heads in the clouds. So...who's ever in, here's the plan:  
  
"We'll make our way to the Vineyard and kill as much of those Bringers as we can. If we wan't a clear shot at Caleb, we'll have to get through them first. We will use everything we got, and everything we possibly can to be successfull. Caleb is guarding something and I think it can be used agaist him.  
  
Willow: How will we get in? I mean the Bringers are all over the place, there like Potientials, except for evil, and wear black, and are scary, and....  
  
Faith: We get it. Well, Willow I was going to leave that up to you. Your the strongest one here, you work the magic babe, we need you on this one.  
  
Willow: I have a slight fear of using big forces, I've stayed away from it, I have a past.  
  
Faith: Trust me, I heard.  
  
Xander: Will, remember the portal, when Buffy died? Well, you used some type of force to get all those creepy guys out-of-the way, so that Spike could get to the top of the tower, do you remember?  
  
Willow: I wasn't alone then, Tara was with me, she helped.  
  
Kennedy: Tara?  
  
Willow(silently): I'll explain later(Willow put her finger on Kennedys lip) Shhhh.....  
  
Xander: Is there anything you could do?  
  
Willow: .......Uh..Give me a while, I need to refresh my mind, this is too much. I need to be alone right now.  
  
Willow ran up stairs, and knowone followed her because most of them thought that she was going to look in the books, and get ready for tonight. While others, like Xander, Anya, Giles, and Spike, knew that she was going up stairs to ponder on Tara being brought up.   
  
Kennedy(Too Faith): Well, when are we going?  
  
Faith: Midnight.  
*************************Chapter 3 Coming Soon!!!!!!!************************************* 


	3. Tonight's The Night

The Last Battle  
Chapter 3-Tonight's The Night  
~This is going to be a small Chapter~  
  
About 2 hours have gone bye since Faith said the word "Midnight". She wen't upstairs into the room that Willow was in. Knowone else had walked in the room, but Faith needed to confort her, since she caused Tara to come up. Willow was sitting on the bed with her legs indian-style and had some book on her lap. She also had pictures of Xander, Buffy, and herself as well as a picture of Tara along side the bed.  
  
Faith: I'm sorry Willow. I didn't know you were that sensitive about it.  
  
Willow: It's O.K. You didn't know.  
  
Faith: I did know. I just want to tell you something, you can't tell the rest of the gang, because I don't want anything to go down. Look, I talked to Buffy last night, at the Bronze. She said to meet her there the same time, same place. That's in a couple of minutes so I'm going to be leaving. Solo of course. I wanted to tell you this because I'm going to meet up with Buffy and she said she found something out and I think it envolves going to the Vineyard. So if we have an all out battle there, we need you. Hey, it's your decision. You don't have to do magic, I don't care, I just think your important in this, and your strong. Your a fighter. I'll be back before Midnight, to pick you guys up. So, just chill here. I'm sorry if I brought up anything personal. I think tonights the night.  
  
Willow: Wow......Am I supposed to be this scared?  
  
Faith looked at Buffy and said:  
  
"Trust me on this one, we all are scared."  
  
Faith went to shut the door and Willow called out  
"Faith?"  
  
Faith:Yeah, Will?  
  
Willow: Thanks.  
  
Faith: No problem. I'm always here.  
  
Willow: Yeah, me too.  
  
~Faith shuts the door~  
  
~Down stairs~  
  
Faith comes down stairs and tells everyone:  
  
"Look guys, we got alittle under 5 hours, get some rest if you need it, get up if you don't, cause I think tonights the night. Hey, I'm going to scope out the place, and make the plan more precise. I'll be back before Midnight, be ready!"  
  
Kennedy: Alone? I don't think so.  
  
Faith: I'm a big girl. I can manage.  
  
Kennedy: Are you sure?  
  
Faith: Never more.  
  
Faith put on her coat and opened the door, she looked back at what looked like a bunch of children. They were in a position way out of their leauge.  
  
~The Door Shuts~ 


	4. I'm Ready!

The Last Battle  
Chapter 4  
Faith made her way to The Bronze and waited for Buffy. She thought that Buffy was already going to be there considering she was on the streets or somewhere else of that sort. About an hour passed and Faith was about to leave but Buffy showed.  
  
Buffy: Sorry, some Vamps back there, have a little trouble.  
  
Faith: You, trouble?  
  
Buffy: Alot on my mind right now.  
  
Faith: Aww, so what's the plan?  
  
Buffy: I was hoping you guys had one.  
  
Faith: Oh, We do.  
  
Buffy: What is it?  
  
Faith: First off, I talked to Willow. I asked her if she could just get in the magicy mood. You know, the big stuff. I was hoping you could come with me to the Vineyard to check out the place, so that our plan is more thought out. Our plan is basically to get passed the Bringers and straight to Caleb and 'The First'.  
  
Buffy: Oh, they didn't kick you out, with that plan?  
  
Faith(gigling): Uh, I wouldn't have let them if they tried.  
  
Buffy: Good, let's go.  
  
Buffy and Faith make there way to the trees by the Vineyard and start observing everything.   
  
Faith: I don't want anyone to....die this time.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, just hope.   
  
Faith: See I was hoping we could go straight through and Willow could put a shield over us, I didn't tell her that, because I don't want her to be pressured. She's scared.  
  
Buffy: Alright, you guys do what you got to do. What time are you guys going in?   
  
Faith: Midnight.  
  
Buffy: I'm not going in with you guys, I'm going alone.   
  
Faith: How?  
  
Buffy pointed at the roof.  
  
Buffy: I checked it out last night, and I got up there and theres a way in.  
  
Faith: B, we can't do this alone. We need you in on this.  
  
Buffy: Like I said, you won't be alone. I won't be alone either.  
  
Faith: Who are you bringing?  
  
Buffy: I can't talk about that right now.  
  
Buffy told Faith that she'd be there, and then they both left seperate ways. Faith headed back to Buffy's house, while Buffy just wen't walking in the night...  
  
~Buffy's House~  
  
Faith opened the door and everyone stood up. All looking at the expression on Faith's face.  
  
Faith: What?  
  
Xander: Did you change any plans?  
  
Faith: Nope. Were still going in at Midnight. Where's Willow?  
  
Xander: She's still up stairs.  
  
Faith walked up stairs and opened the door. Willow was still siting Indian-style on the bed.  
  
Faith: Will?  
  
Willow: I'm ready. 


	5. End Of Days

The Last Battle  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Midnight was almost here, and everyone was ready to go. Faith and Willow came walking down the stairs and Faith was about to give an important speech, and Willow was silent the whole time. Songs: Evanescence's "Bring Me To Life" and "Even In Death"  
  
Faith: Everyone's here. Good.  
  
Faith: Look you guys, I want to see everyone come of of this safe, I don't know if that will happen, I don't know anything at this point. All I really do know is that you guys are strong, I seen how you work it, that night at The Bronze. You guys stood up for yourselves. You all did your thing. That's what I want to see tonight. I know you all are scared. So am I. Let's do this thing.  
  
Everyone grabbed there stuff, and walked out the door.  
  
Xander: What am I going to do?  
  
Willow: We could roll you into the Bringers.  
  
Xander: Yeah, and I can be your bait.  
  
Willow: I don't know, we'll figure something out.  
  
They all walked together, as one, to the Vineyard. They all had the same thing on their minds......Who was going to make it out alive? What were they going to face? Where's Buffy? When they got there, they hid behind some trees. Faith called over to Willow a couple feet away from the pact.  
  
Faith: You see Will, Can you put a force around us? So that we could get in without them touching us.  
  
Willow: I don't know. That's a lot to ask.  
  
Faith: Will, I have faith in you. You're the strongest one here.  
  
Willow: Ok, I'll see what I can do.....Your my friends, I have too.  
  
They all stood around adjusting their own plans. Willow walked over to Kennedy.  
  
Kennedy: Yeah, Willow.  
  
Willow: Don't get scared Ok? I'm going to do some heavy magic.  
  
Kennedy: Just be careful ok?  
  
Kennedy kissed Willow's forehead. She looked into Willow's eyes and said:  
  
"I love you"  
  
Willow walked away with a confused look on her face. Willow called to them to get their weapons ready and to get into a small like circle.  
  
Willow: I'm going to stay behind. You guys go in, I'll be out here, with Xander. Go!  
  
Willow chanted some words like "Du Ha Li Ki Mi Lo Sep" and a see-through force warped around the group of friends all ready for battle. They all walked at a fast pace towards the Vineyard. They entered the doorway and several Bringers tried to swing at the group. Kennedy was in front and cut off the Bringers head. They got through several bringers. They got through the door and fought off several more.  
  
Anya: I think it's working.  
  
Annabelle: This is mad!  
  
Kennedy: Stay focused guys!  
  
They all went through more Bringers.  
  
Kennedy: I wish it were always this easy.  
  
Molly: Really.  
  
Dawn was probley the most scared out-of-the bunch. She still couldn't get her mind off of her Sister. She was used to her Sister jumping in by now and defeating the 'Big Bad'. She was in this without the help of Buffy.  
  
~Cut To Willow/Xander Outside~  
  
Willow had a gleam in her eye as she chanted some words every now and then. Xander didn't say a word because he didn't want to disturb her, he only wished he could be in there helping. His life and family is in there.  
  
Willow: Du Ha Li Ki Mi Lo Sep  
  
~Back inside Vineyard~  
  
They were on the last two Bringers that were visible. They killed one and there was only one left. The shield cut out.  
  
Kennedy: What happened?  
  
Anya: Willow must have stopped.  
  
Kennedy: I hope she's O.K.  
  
Molly: Watch out!  
  
A Bringer shot towards Anya and knocked her over. Anya fell to the ground with a loud thump. Kennedy came from behind and sliced the Bringer in two. Everyone helped up Anya and laid her on a wooden box.  
  
~Willow/Xander~  
  
Willow: ...Ugh....I can't hold it. I can't....Something's wrong.....It's Anya...  
  
Xander: What's wrong with her? Anya? No......  
  
Willow: I can't get it back up, I'm weak...  
  
Xander: What do we do? I got to get her.  
  
Willow: No....You'll get hurt.  
  
Xander: I don't care...I have nothing else to loose. Maybe a Right eye?  
  
~Back inside the Vineyard~  
  
Andrew: Uh, how are we going to do this without the field?  
  
Kennedy: We can do it, just watch your backs guys!  
  
They all walked into a bright red space. There was a big hole in the floor located in the center of the room. Andrew walked up to the hole, and looked into it.  
  
Andrew: I knew it, They made a 2nd hole to the hell mouth.  
  
They all stared in and looked around.  
  
Kennedy: How do we close it.  
  
Xander came running in and said "Where's Anya?"  
  
Spike had Anya in his arms and said:  
  
"She got knocked out. I think she'll be alright"  
  
Xander: Oh Anya.  
  
Xander took Anya from Spikes arms and tried to get her awake. The room was suddenly filled with Bringers.  
  
Andrew: Heads Up!  
  
Everyone put up their weapons, such as Stakes, Swords, Knifes, and Cross Bow's. There was like 10 Bringers covering the only way Out, and that was how they got in. Kennedy ran straight up to them and started swinging her Sword. Everyone followed except Xander. There were 2 more left and they both got got there heads cut off by a sword that came flying through the air.  
  
Kennedy: Who threw that?  
  
Buffy: I did! I brought someone with me.  
  
Faith: Buffy!  
  
Angel came walking in from the dark. Everyone stared at him. They were all confused. More and more Bringers were filling the room. They all gathered to the center because they were being forced there. The field came back on and they all started slaying and fighting as best they could. Angel and Buffy didn't have a shield. They didn't need one. Caleb and 'The First' came walking through the crowd so easily and calm. Most of the Bringers were killed.  
  
Caleb: Aw...you found it. You found the future.  
  
Andrew: No we found your hell.  
  
Caleb walked up to Andrew. Andrew didn't flinch because of the field.  
  
Caleb: You think that field can stop me can't you, boy?  
  
Caleb raised his hands and everyone's shields went down. Caleb picked up Andrew and snapped his neck, and everyone gasped. Molly was in tears. 'The First' in the form of Buffy was laughing.  
  
The First: You guys didn't care about him! You always put him last. Now he's first.  
  
Buffy walked up to Dawn with her eyes on 'The First' and Caleb.  
  
Buffy(Whispering): Dawn, I love you. (Dawn knew it was bad) This is going to be all over in seconds. You need to listen. I need to go away again. Your strong..Tell everyone I love them. Angel is going to be around. He's going to keep an eye on you all.  
  
Huge flames started coming from the Hole and strange noises.  
  
Kennedy: Were running out of time...  
  
Dawn(crying): How'd he come back.  
  
Buffy: Don't worry, He will explain everything to you all. Know one will die this way. I got to do this. This is the Soul Power. I need to kill it, the only way is to drown it with Love. I love you Dawn. I'll be watching over you.  
  
Buffy turned around and jumped into the Hole. As she was falling,  
  
Dawn starts crying more and more....she falls to the ground.  
  
(Song starts)  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
~Buffy hits the bottom~  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
~The Hole Closes~  
  
Everything starts to disappear and 'The First' melts into a form of liquid and Caleb walks up to Xander with struggle, and says:  
  
"I should have killed you when I got the chance"  
  
Caleb then turns into a cloud of Yellow flashes. Flashes cover the room. The flashes stop. The room starts to shake and rocks start to fall from the ceiling.  
  
Spike(tears): We got to get the bloody hell out of here.  
  
Spike picked up Dawn and they all made there way out. The rocks were falling faster and faster. The first one out was Spike with Dawn, then Kennedy, and then Annabelle, then Xander with Anya in his arms. Finnaly Angel with the dead body of Andrew is his arm. Then flooding of other Potentials.  
  
Kennedy: Where's Molly?  
  
The doors were blocks with boulders. They all walked farther and farther from the Vineyard.  
  
Kennedy: She must have gotten stuck.  
  
Everyone has tears in there eyes. So many died in so little time. Kennedy ran over to where Willow was and she was lying on the floor. Kennedy begins to cry:  
  
"Willow?" "No, you can't die now, I love you, you helped us so much, I don't know what I'll do without you"  
  
They all came walking up, covering their eyes, practically all breaking down. Kennedy kissed Willow on her forehead. Then loud words of:  
  
"No!! Wake up" came from another direction. Xander was on his knees over the dead body of Anya. His only love, and his other half.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Anya, No"  
  
Dawn walked over to Xander and helped him up, and walked away, they both were crying in each other's arms. Loud noises came from The Vineyard as it collapsed and turned into a flat land of dirt. Buffy's body as well as Molly's body lay motionless on the ground.  
  
(Song Starts)  
  
Angel walked with Buffy's body. "Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
  
It leads me to where you lay  
  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home"  
  
Xander walked with Anya's body.  
  
"I will stay forever here with you  
  
My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
  
Even in death our love goes on"  
  
Kennedy and Dawn carried Molly's body.  
  
"Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
  
They don't know you can't leave me  
  
They don't hear you singing to me"  
  
Spike carried Willow.  
  
"And I can't love you, anymore than I do"  
  
They all walked off into the lifeless night. 


	6. Moving On

The Last Battle  
  
Chapter 6-Moving On  
The funeral for the 5 had past. Knowbody knew exactly what to do. Where do they go from here? All they knew is they had to move on. They all visited the Tombstone's frequently, to mourn there loss, but more importantly to put a close on things. They had a hole in there heart that wouldn't ever be closed. They wern't shure if they wanted it too close. Sunnydale was basically like any other town, a few Vamps here and there but Faith took that into her own hands. The Potientials that survived all returned to where they were stolen from, and all lived preety normal lives. They always had the memory of Sunnydale, and what happened. Everyone did. In Kennedy's case....she decided to stay. Angel stayed at Spikes old place, where he know visits the Summer's home frequently.  
~Grave Yard~  
  
~Dawn visiting Buffy's grave~  
  
I miss you Buffy. Everything is so good. Angel told me everything. I understand why you did what you did now. I love you Buffy. Everyone is O.K. Faith is living with us now, when I say Us, I mean Me, Xander, Spike and Kennedy. We gave Spike the basement since it's dark. He likes it, he says it's like Home. Kennedy decided to stay and now she is finishing up her Senior year at Sunnydale High. She goes patrolling with Faith. Don't worry some nights there's not even Vamps. It's gone way down. Oh yeah, Giles misses you and he said hes sorry for being so hard on you at time, and hes sorry for not being at the Vineyard, he wouldn't tell me why. I wish you were here. Well Buffy, I love you. Tell Mom, Will, Anya, Andrew and Molly that I love them.   
  
~Xander visiting Anya's grave~  
  
Hey Anya...I miss you. We all do. I know your there with Willow probley talking to Buffy or Andrew. I just came to say that I think about you all the time, and that I love you. Tell everyone I said Hi, and that I miss them.   
  
~Kennedy visiting Willow's grave~  
  
Hey Will, I miss you. I really do. Hey, I decided to stay in Sunnydale. I'm graduating soon. I might go too college, hey look over me on those SAT's. Just kidding. Well hope you and Tara are having a good time. Miss you.  
  
~Faith visiting Molly's grave~  
  
Hey Girl, you gave your all that night, and I thank you for that. We miss you, we wish it could have been diffrent. Until next time...  
  
~Spike visiting Andrew's Grave~  
  
I know you didn't expect me to come visit you. I decided too because I feel guilty for the times when I didn't give you the time of day, life is too short, and I've learned a lesson from this. Best to Ya' Laddy. Oh yeah, Tell Buffy I said "Hi".  
....They all rested in peace...  
  
The End. 


End file.
